Dejame Decirte
by Sonreer
Summary: ¿Como te sentirías si no pudieras decir lo que tu corazón guarda sin ser rechazado, recriminado? Ella era su todo imposible... ¿o no tan imposible? Oneshort Shess


Déjame gritar

Déjame Decirte

ONE SHORT

Como todos los domingos iba a misa, no por fe, ni por creencia, ni tan siquiera por obligación, sino por ella, solo para verla, solo para ver esos ojos que se me clavaban en la memoria para recordarlos, solo para oír esa voz que me llenaban de esa paz inalcanzable que tanto anhelaba.

Durante unos pocos minutos era feliz, como nunca lo he estado hasta ahora.

Quería gritar y luchar contra algo que era inimaginario, quería susurrarle al oído cuanto la amaba y oír de sus labios un te amo dirigido a mi.

La quería egoístamente para mí y sentir como ella me quería de la misma forma egoísta.

Como todos los domingos, el sacerdote hizo la bendición del pan y el vino y las novicias bajaban del altar para dar a los creyentes el pan consagrado. Como todos los domingos me dirigía hacia ella para recibirlo, aunque no me importaba el ir al cielo o al infierno, en este momento solo importa ella.

:- Cuerpo de cristo

:- Amen

Y como todos los domingos ella me brindaba una sonrisa para mí, me preguntaba si sabría quien era yo, si recordaría mi nombre, si era tan evidente que yo seguía enamorado de ella.

Tantas preguntas en la cabeza, que no sabía cual había llegado primera y cual era la segunda. Lo que sabia es que estaba perdido, y loco…loco por ella.

Este domingo seria diferente a los demás, en vez que irme de la iglesia, me quede para rezar, pedía a dios que me ayudara si no era para tenerla conmigo era para que me ayudara a olvidarla si se iba.

Lo que necesitaba era un camino, una iluminación, una señal, algo para seguir adelante.

No se cuanto tiempo me lleve rezando pero cuando salí solo faltaban algunas horas para que el sol se oculte.

No me dirigí a casa, ni tampoco al pueblo, si no a la playa donde jugaba cuando era solo un chiquillo mimado. Entonces la vi como el primer día, sin ninguna barrera, sin nadie que se interpusiera, sin sentir que era algo inalcanzable o sublime. Ella se fijo en mí, y me dedico una de esas sonrisas que me daba en la iglesia. Una de esas sonrisas que me llena toda el alma. Una de esas sonrisas que me enamora cada vez más y más. Que debía hacer ir o echar a correr. ¿Tenía una oportunidad de decirle lo que siento y lo único que pensaba era en huir? Para luego enfadarme con migo mismo de mi cobardía.

No se de donde saque el valor, o las fuerzas para que mis piernas no temblaran al caminar, pero me pare a su lado viéndola como si fuera un sueño y me diera miedo que me despertara en la cama con una gran desilusión.

Ella seguía mirándome, con esa chispa de vida que tenían sus ojos, esos labios que dibujaban una sonrisa leve y su rostro angelical.

:- Shessomaru

Susurro con vacilación, mientras que se acercaba a mí para abrazarme quedándome sorprendido por su reacción

:- Kagome

Dije mientras que la abrazaba con ternura, respirando su dulce olor ha incienso, a velas y canela con limón. Ella se acerco a mi oído y empezó a susurrar palabras débiles y quebradas como si tuviera miedo a que alguien pudiera romperlas.

Cuando termino de su discurso susurrado, no me atreví a hablar o a hacer cualquier movimiento temiendo que sea un sueño al que me gustaría que fuera real. Ella me abraza aun más fuerte y yo la abrazo por la cintura intentando que no escape, que no se valle.

:- Te amo

Dije sin miedo a algún rechazo de ella. Esta al oírlo me abrazo mas y dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y como todos los domingos voy a misa, no por fe, ni por creencia, ni tan siquiera por costumbre si no que me obligaban.

En el banco de madera sentado estoy mientras que rezamos todos juntos un padre nuestro. A mi lado rezaba Kagome como buena ex novicia que era.

Casi me mata por que le dije que no deberíamos ir este domingo a la iglesia, solo faltaba un mes para que nazca mi hijo. Un hijo de los dos.

No se como terminar esta corta historia de amor que e vivido como si fueran siglos. Los tiempos malos pasaron y no tienen comparación con los tiempos que llegaran. Eso si, con Kagome a mi lado.


End file.
